


After the take-down

by geminiangel



Series: Bourbon & Aspirin Universe [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuma's reaction following the garage scene.  Part of the Bourbon & Aspirin Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the take-down

Zuma crawled into the stroller gratefully. “I need Rocky.” He barked. Once Rocky was handed to him, he told Tony. “Close it up, please, Mommy.”

Tony secured the window. “We’ll be going home soon.”

“Whew, Rocky. This day was horrible. May I chew on your tail?” Taking silence as consent, Zuma chewed desperately. “I much prefer chewing on you than that man who tried to hurt mommy. You never squeal when I chew on you. That noise he made hurt my ears.” Zuma chewed some more. “He tasted terrible. I swear I have material between my teeth.” Zuma used his paws to change Rocky’s position so he could get a bigger mouthful.

“Can you believe Mommy had the nerve to leave me behind with Auntie Abby? Then Daddy ran off. They said they wouldn’t leave me again. I showed them. And it’s a good thing I did. Mommy might have been hurt. Boy, are my paws tired though. That was a long way to run. Daddy doesn’t realize how long his legs are.” Zuma paused to lick one of his poor abused paws. “It would serve them right if I made them carry me from now on.”

“I’m telling Grandpa what they did. I know he’ll be just as upset as I was. Pardon me, if I scrape my nails a bit. I had to use them to hold on to that awful man’s pant leg.” Zuma cleaned his nails careful not to poke Rocky too hard. 

“Do you know Uncle Tim scolded me? What nerve! I helped take that man down and Uncle McRude didn’t even bother to cuff him before scolding me. Kept telling me to drop that man. Trust me, I wasn’t enjoying having it in my mouth. He even tapped my poor nose. Wasn’t that rude?” Zuma grumbled. “At least, he did carry me back so I didn’t have to walk on my poor aching paws.”

“Then when we get back to the office. He hands me over to Auntie Abby. Someone needs to tell her to lower her voice. I keep telling her but she keeps ignoring me. I’ve complained to Daddy and Mommy and they keep handing me to her. No respect. Maybe I should complain to Grandpa. They have to listen to him.”

“She made me eat a toothbrush. Said my mouth was dirty. Mommy makes sure I smell good.” Zuma was indignant. “The other night Daddy laughed while Mommy washed me with his soap. Daddy said I smelled like Mommy. I like how he smells. Auntie Abby scolded me, too. Never said a word about mommy and daddy leaving me behind just scolded me for running away. I would never run away.” 

“Mommy was hurt. Daddy wouldn’t let me see, but Mommy held me and I comforted him. After Uncle Jimmy fixed him, I got to sit on Mommy’s lap while they talked. I didn’t like that guy on TV but Daddy asked me to let the other man hold me. He said it was important. I liked that man, he smelled of a doggie and he knew just how to hold me and right where to scratch. He called me Agent Zuma.” Zuma chewed Rocky’s ear a minute.

“Uncle Director gave me a badge and a piece of leather. Don’t worry though, I much prefer chewing on you.” Zuma yawned again. “He says I can protect mommy and daddy regardless of what the nasty man said. That nasty man called me a ‘dangerous mutt’, can you believe that, Rocky? The nerve of him. He needs to be watch what he says. I could call him a thing or two.”

“Between you and me,” Zuma rubbed his head on Rocky. “He tasted nasty and he smelled. I like how Mommy and Daddy smell. I love living with Mommy and Daddy. We sleep in my bed together. Mommy holds me tight and then Daddy holds us both.” Zuma yawned. “Grandpa and I take naps together in our chair. He smells a lot like Daddy. I hope we get to cuddle on the sofa tonight… Sometimes Mommy lets me… lay on the couch with him… to take a nap... I like that… yawn… because I can hear…his heartbeat.” Zuma’s words trailed off slowly.


End file.
